1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods, compositions, and apparatus for use in preventing or inhibiting corrosion within internal combustion marine outboard and/or inboard engines. More specifically, this invention relates to preventing or inhibiting corrosion within water channels in salt-water cooled internal combustion marine outboard and/or inboard engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water-cooled marine outboard/inboard engines used in salt-water environments experience rapid mineral deposit buildup (scales) resulting in substantial amounts of corrosion within the engine internal water cooling channels. Such deposits and corrosion reduce the efficiency of the engine cooling system and reduce engine life. Therefore, outboard and inboard engines used in salt-water environments typically require various treatments to remove these mineral deposit buildups (scales) and corrosive deposits.
However, frequent removal of the deposits and corrosion is inconvenient, difficult and costly since the deposits and corrosion are generally located in portions of the engine that are difficult to reach. Further, removal of these deposits and corrosion is very time consuming. Accordingly, need exists for methods and compositions suitable for removing the buildup quickly and efficiently as well as for preventing subsequent development of corrosion on the metal surfaces within the water channels.